TORN
by DongBangLuver
Summary: Yoochun never questioned there relationship... So meeting up with JaeJoong after 6 years, Yoochun has alot of questions to ask him about that night 6 years ago.


**A/N: Contains sex Boyxboy between JaeJoong and Yoochun, Don't like don't read.**

**Also contains Language!**

**Sooo all together..**

**WARNINGS: Boyxboy Yaoi, Mature situations, Language and Dub/con.**

"You what? You want to break up?" the girl whispered in disbelief as I stared at the ground.

It always ended like this.. and it makes me wonder when I ever had a healthy lasting relationship…

Maybe it was him who ruined it for me… I could really never look at someone the way they wanted me too… with love… It was impossible..

Thinking about it now.. I wondered why I loved him so much..

It was back in Highschool my last year at that place..

The first time we met was at the beginning of the year when I had ran in on him when he was stroking himself a cigarette in his mouth and his lips curling into a slow grimace.

I stood there for about 5 minutes as we stared each other down before he yanked the cigarette from his mouth and asked me if I was just going to stand there or give him a hand… or a mouth.

After that we always met up like this on the school building rooftop, and whenever we passed each other down the hallway we never spoke…

Which brings me to how our 'relationship' became like this... and only this.

I had seen him walking down the hallway and I had stuttered a hello as he brushed passed me, I didn't get a reply from him.. until I met him on the rooftop.

He had knocked me down and sat on top of me as he asked me what the hell I was thinking when I spoke to him, and that's when he told me to never speak to him or acknowledge that we know each other.

I couldn't argue with him, something about him always made me freeze in place and obey any command he set upon me.

I never even asked him his name, and maybe that was part of my fear… Because if I knew his name… then I would care about him… and if I cared… then I wouldn't let go.

But of course that didn't stop me from asking other people who he was.

Kim JaeJoong, he was never seen in class.. He was the "bad boy" of the school and everyone absolutely hated him.

But something about his Cold eyes and black hair against his White pale skin made me really wonder if he really was what everyone said he was… I couldn't help but find him… Alluring.

"F-Fuck" He muttered above me as he slammed his hips against my ass.

I moaned out and let my fingers grip the coat lying under my face, I spread my legs more and shouted as his fingers gripped my hips tighter and his pace sped up.

"You like it Bitch?"

I bit my lip to muffle my moan and then gasped out as his hand came around my hip and gripped my cock tightly as he stilled inside me and came.

JaeJoong leaned down his breath puffing against my spine and then he pulled out his hand slipping away from my cock.

I moaned in agony as my orgasm slowly faded away and then I fell to my side "Fucking asshole" I hissed as I slowly moved to my knees.

I closed my eyes as I felt his on me and slowly stroked my cock until I could feel that oh so familiar feeling weaving through me slowly.

I whimpered and trailed my fingers around my hip and ran them through the come running along my crack.

I pushed three fingers in at once and moaned lowly as I rose up and down on my fingers, slowly fucking myself on them.

My orgasm came very slowly and when it did I had my eyes open and my mouth gasping for air as I came all over the his coat.

I heard his laughter and then he was yanking my hair and throwing me to the side "Fucker, you came on my coat" He whispered as he examined his coat on the ground.

"Lick it clean than" I suggested as I got up and grabbed my clothes

I didn't turn around once as I put on my clothes but when I got to the door I gave a short glance over my shoulder at him and almost gasped as I found his eyes on mine and his fingers trailing threw the come on his coat before he put them into his mouth, His tongue laving at his fingers.

I blushed deeply and almost ran out the door and tried to ignore his laughter.

"Yoochun!"

I turned around quickly and raised my eyebrows at Yunho as he ran down the hall toward me a huge grin on his face.

"Whats got you smiling like an idiot?" I questioned

His smile widened and then he threw an arm around my shoulder and steered us toward the front doors of the school.

"My parents are going away for the weekend! That means me and you and a huge party" He smiled brightly at me as I grimaced and sighed deeply.

"Party? Is it really necessary?" I pouted at him .

"Come on Chunnie! Whens the last time You actually had fun… Mingled with people!" I gave a sigh and scowled at him "yea well Im staying in your room"

The party was huge, and when I tried to get away and run to a different room there was already someone in there. So I was currently huddled in the corner a drink in my hand.

Yunho had made me dress up for this and demanded I look good. So I was currently in Dark blue designer skinny jeans and a white button up shirt with a white tank underneath.

I almost screamed when I hand landed on my shoulder and my wide eyes met one of my old friends Changmins.

"You alright?" He asked his eyebrows raised and a slight smile on his face.

"Y-Yea.. Im fine.." I licked my lower lip and slid closer to him "I hate partys Minnie"

Changmin laughed and grabbed my hand as he pulled me toward the kitchen "I know"

I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth as I watched him poor me and him a shot.

Changmin turned to me the glasses in hand "You just need to loosen up" His eyes trailed down to my lip before he leaned in his lips brushing over mine and then he was sucking my lower lip into his mouth.

I moaned and gripped his hips as he bit my lip hard.

"Don't do that" He murmured as he pulled away and handing me the shot in the process, "You make me want to eat you up when you do that" He winked at me and downed his shot his eyes on me until I gave a sigh of defeat and downed the shot in one go.

I winced and shivered as the liquor ran down my throat "Ughh" I moaned out tears prickling my eyes.

"Another?" He questioned not even caring that I shook my head.

After the 5th shot I don't really remember how many others I had… It all seemed to fade together as I made my way to the dance floor my Hips swaying to the beat.

I closed my eyes as hands found my waist and pulled me against a body and then I let myself relax and rock with the other.

The person was obviously turned on if the rock hard erection pressed against my ass wasn't any indication.

I felt him unbutton my shirt until it was sliding down to my elbows

I moaned low when his hand came up and twisted my nipple threw my shirt. A low chuckle sounded in my ears as the other rolled his hips and then lips landed on my neck and I couldn't help it was I thrust back against him.

"A-Ahh" I bit my lip and shivered as the mouth trailed to my ears before biting on it then the lips landed on my jaw.

I kept my eyes closed as I turned my head and met the searching lips, they were soft against mine and felt oh so familiar.

My heart beat sped up and the hands tightened deliciously on my hips and than the man moaned.

I shuddered and opened my eyes and met the cold distant ones of JaeJoongs.

"You look fucking sexy in these pants" He whispered as he slapped my ass hard.

I yelped and forced myself away from him and glared before turning away and quickly making my way up stairs toward the bathroom.

Why was he here? He never comes to partys… and I thought… I thought he didn't want to be seen with me?

I was half way up the stairs when hands grabbed me at the waist and threw me against the wall.

"Why are You running?" He said his lips so close to mine.. so close that I had to close my eyes to resist the urge to lean in and kiss him.

"I-I… Why are you here?" I said my lip quivering "Why were you dancing with me… didn't you say… D-didn't" JaeJoong chuckled and pressed me further into the wall so his body was lined against mine.

"Yea well.. you looked so hot on the dance floor that I couldn't pass up the chance" His lips trailed over my neck up to my lips his breath puffing over mine "I do what I want Yoochun, and right now I want to Fuck you so hard You wont be able to walk back onto that dance floor"

I gave a small scoff as I turned my head away from him "What If I say I don't want too?" JaeJoongs body froze against mine before he was yanking me away from the wall and dragging me the rest of the way up the stairs until we were inside the bathroom and my back pressed against the sink.

"You don't want too?" He intoned his eyes searching mine.

"I don't" I whispered as I looked down at the buttons of JaeJoongs shirt.

Jaejoong gave a low chuckle before he was spinning me around toward the mirror, His fingers gripped my chin as he forced me to look at us in the mirror.

"Your face is like a open book Yoochun, 'You don't want me'?" His lips pressed against my shoulder and I couldn't suppress the shudder that left me and his lips quirked into a slow smirk.

"Your face tells me different babe"

I closed my eyes as his hands gripped my ass before smacking it lightly.

His low laugh echoed in the bathroom and I let out a small whimper.

His fingers slowly unbuttoned my pants before sliding past my briefs and gripping my cock tightly in his hand.

"P-lease.. Don't" I whispered my eyes opening to look into his, but all I got was a slight smile and then he was pulled my pants down my legs.

I gripped the counter tightly as he jerked me around slightly as he Pulled my clothes away from me leaving my bottom half bare for his eyes.

"so fucking beautiful" He whispered as he trailed his hands up my thighs to my ass.

He looked at me in the mirror "Did you know that Yoochun? How beautiful you are" I let out a choked gasp as he spread my open shoved two fingers into my entrance.

"See? Your body wants it so bad.. your sucking me in so tightly"

I bit my lip to muffle my moan as he thrust his fingers into me so slowly; his other hand was keeping my head up and faced toward us so I could see his face staring at my tortured expression.

When he finally removed his fingers all I could do was close my eyes and beg "J-Jaejoong… I- I don't want this.. p-please" I murmured.

It was quiet as his fingers gripped my hips his nails digging into my skin almost painfully.

And then I felt his erection against my puckered entrance and than he was pushing in passed the tight ring of muscles.

I cried out as my eyes snapped open and tears pooled in my eyes.

He didn't wait for me as he slammed his hips against me before pulling out slowly and then slamming back in.

His pace was almost brutal and All I could see was his black eyes and his pleasured expression as he pounded into me over and over again.

When he was finished all I could do was fall to my knees and let out a pained sob as I put my head on the floor.

"Y-Yoochun"

Anger over came me as I breathed in deeply "get out" I whispered my eyes still on the floor

"I-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT" I yelled.

I didn't look at him once as he trailed his fingers across my shoulder before he shut the door behind himself.

Hot tears fell down my cheeks as small broken cries left me. I didn't look up when the door opened and someone crouched down in front of me.

"Chunnie" came the soft voice and I didn't say anything as I climbed into Yunhos arms and sobbed into his neck, my body shaking.

"Shh… its going to be okay"

But was it okay? Was it really going too?

I didn't go to school after that nor the next week or the week after that.

Yunho and changmin tried to get me to go back, but how could I? How could I face him again…

* * *

><p>I still love him.. even 6 years later and it never changed.<p>

"Your such a bastard Park Yoochun" I was expecting the slap that came stinging across my face.

I stood there even when the rain started to poor down on me like some cynical joke.

"Still pitiful as ever" Came the cold hard voice.

I turned around slowly and froze in place as I met his eyes.. those black dark eyes.

"W-Wha-"

"Don't tell me you forgot my name…" He said as he stepped closer.

"J-JaeJoong" I whimpered.

"Long time no see" He said as he slowly smiled at me, his gaze roving over my still form.

"You look good" I commented as I noticed the slick black suit and red tie he was wearing.

His hair was Blonde now instead of the Pitch black it was so long ago.

He scoffed and then glanced at me his eyebrows raised "You don't"

I looked away as blush rose to my cheeks and I had to close my eyes to keep the tears from prickling at my eyes.

"How long has it been… 5… 6 years?" his voice to me almost sounded mocking

"Why are you here" I hissed my eyes flashing as I glared at him.

His eyes widened "Why am I here? I just got back from a business meeting.. I am the owner of Hero Enterprise now.. but you-"

"I know" I muttered "Why did you come back.. to torment me? Hasn't it been enough JaeJoong?"

When I looked back at him I was taken aback by the expression on his face. For the first time… I was seeing a real expression on his face, Anger… so strong on him that I had to step backwards as He clenched his teeth and looked away from me.

"Came back? Ive always been here Yoochun… its You who came back…" He glanced at me his eyes sparkling "You ran away from ME Yoochun, I kept coming back to see if you were okay… I wanted to see you… but You ignored me.. You did Yoochun… Not me" Tears rose in his eyes but his words only fueled my anger more.

"If I was okay? H-How could I be okay after what you did to me… Y-you.. I asked you to stop Jaejoong.. " I took a deep breath "I-I begged you" I whispered.

At this JaeJoong looked away shame coloring his cheeks "What? Does the great Kim JaeJoong feel guilty? Do you feel sorry Now?" I hissed my jaw clenched as I took a step foreward "You don't fucking know me JaeJoong… I Ran away.. I did.. I Can admit that… But what about You? What makes you think your such a fucking saint"

I gave a small laugh when he didn't reply "You don't know me" I muttered "We never knew each other."

I was about to turn away when he finally spoke.

"Park Yoochun, age 24 he lived at the corner of kang street a block away from Seoul highschool. He walked there every day." I turned and stared at him my eyes wide.

"His favorite food is bulgogi " there was a pause "He doesn't like to admit things easy and is very stubborn. His best friend is Jung Yunho."

"He is extremely loyal to a select few… He is shy, and likes to be by himself or around those he loves.. When he drinks he becomes the most sensual creature on earth. But when he Is sober he is the most interesting human being you could ever know. When he loves someone…" JaeJoong stopped his voice becoming almost sad

"When He loves… someone… that person has no choice but to love him too"

I couldn't speak or breath.. it was as if all the air was sucked out of me.

I stared at JaeJoong my eyes wide with panic as black spots appeared in my vision.

The last thing I saw was JaeJoongs worried face and his clear voice "Yoochun…"


End file.
